


Darkness Awakens

by RenegadeZer0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I brought Isaac back because he should be, set in season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeZer0/pseuds/RenegadeZer0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ancient organization comes seeking the annihilation of all things supernatural, they will find something sinister that not even they can combat. The Darkness waits to be awakened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Leonidas and The Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic for this fandom and I'm really excited about this story. I hope you get excited to follow this story!

A knight walked towards the Throne Room briskly. He had been summoned by The Kings for a new assignment. The knight burst into the room, walking into it's center and kneeling before His Kings, "You summoned me?"

The Kings tower over this knight, regarding his presence with disinterest. One of them, clad in a large orange robe, stands, "Raise your head, Leonidas. We have an assignment for you to carry out".

Leo looks up, "Whatever this task is, I am up to it".

"We would hope so. We have been detecting... shall we say, 'supernatural anomalies' originating from The United States. Specifically, the State of California. Based on what we could tell, there is a Primordial Energy there, in a place called Beacon Hills," The King still sitting makes a motion for a servant to bring him an item.

"This device will lead you to The Nemeton, and therefore, Beacon Hills. We need you to find out what's creating this primordial energy, and report back as soon as you identify it. The town is supposed to be a hotspot where supernatural creatures commune, so your secondary objective is to wipe these monsters out," The King stretches his arm out for Leo to take the device from him.

Leo walks up and takes the device, a small black box, and begins to walk away, "Oh! And Leo? Take the Eclipse Knights with you. There'll be a lot of dogs in that town".

Walking out into the hall, Leo heads towards his quarters. He grabs his sword and changes out of his fatigues, and into his suit of armor. Black in color, complete with a red cape. 

Leo then went to the barracks. He stopped in front of the guard, "The Kings want the Knights of the Eclipse to accompany me on my new mission. Gather them and tell them to meet me at the Castle Gate."

Roughly an hour later at the Castle Gate, Leo saw the Knights of The Eclipse. A team of six expertly-trained Knights, said to control the moon through dark magic. They stood in front of him, "We gathered at your request".

Leo smirked, "We have a task set upon us by The Kings. To go to The United States, and seek out a Primordial Energy. The destination is full of supernatural beasts, and The Kings have thought it better for me to bring you six than an army of soldiers. I hope their faith in your skills does not bear misfortune".

Leo was met with silence.

"If you have nothing to say, let us set off and bring this power to our home!" 

It is time for Darkness to awaken.  
This Vessel will awaken this power inside him.  
And everything will fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castles! Knights! Kings! The Condition of Human Superiority!


	2. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronounced (Gray-den).

It was the end of Winter Break for the students at Beacon Hills, and the beginning of a new semester. Walking up to the school, Scott often thought of the fact that he wouldn't be around this school in a few months time. Hopefully, he would think, that would mean the trouble would leave with him.

Scott walked up to his locker and noticed a new kid got the locker next to his. The new kid was changing out textbooks from his bag to his locker and vice versa. Scott opened his locker and got out his History books.

"You're Scott McCall right," A voice asked suddenly.

Scott peeked his head out from behind his locker door, to see his new locker neighbor staring at him expectantly, "Yea...? Who're you?"

"Graden Folly," he stuck his hand out as Scott closed his locker, "You're the talk of the town around here," He says as they shake hands.

Before Scott can ask what Graden means, the bell for 1st period rings. Graden looks up, and then back to Scott, "We should get going to our classes," and with that Graden walks away.

Scott's classes go by almost unnoticed. History about more modern eras starting from The Cold War onwards, Science touching on The Big Bang, English analyzed articles from a newspaper. Every time he would search for Graden, and feel uneasy when he couldn't find him.

Scott caught up with his friends at lunch and inquired about Graden. No one seemed to know of him, or the fact that he got the vacant locker next to Scott's. Something didn't feel right about Graden. Scott just hoped it wasn't gonna turn into something to haunt him. 

Stiles found Scott as school was getting out putting his books away in his locker, "Scott! Hey, so my dad is gonna be at the station all night and I need to show you something."

Scott looks at his friend, "Show me what?" 

"You'll see! I promise! Just come over tonight".

Scott stares at Stiles for a second, sighing, "Alright. What time?"

"7:30!"

Scott nods in acknowledgement and leaves. 

 

 

Scott arrived at the Stilinski home 5 minutes early and walked up to the door, taking the spare key on top of the door frame, and going inside. Stiles slid into the room instantly and sighed in relief when he saw Scott standing in the doorway.

Stiles looked up, "Sorry, thought you were my dad".

Scott smiles, "Not even close dude".

Stiles quickly motions for Scott to follow him, leading him to his room. Crossing the threshold, Scott's eyes settled on his Stiles' "Conspiracy Corner" with his boards. Seeing all of it made Scott hope that tonight wasn't gonna bring out the new villain of the month. 

"So, I've been listening to the police radio--"

"Don't you always?"

"Not the point! Look, there's been reports of suspicious and otherwise, "unexplainable" activity going on in the forest. We..." Stiles motioned between them, "Are gonna find out if something's up".

Scott was tired, and wanted to keep a sense of normalcy around, so humoring Stiles right now wasn't a good idea to him, "Why us?! It's probably just wildlife".

Stiles grew impatient, "Alright, if it is nothing, then it's nothing! But what if it's something dangerous?! C'mon, we're like secret heroes at this point! C'mon please?"

Scott gave in, "Alright... let's go," making Stiles jump up and try to high-five Scott.

Scott and Stiles quickly jumped into the Jeep and drove towards the entrance to the forest. Scott was mostly staring out the window, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Stiles looked over, "You alright? You're acting weird today".

Scott took in a breath, "Yea. Just tired. I've been having these dreams that keep me up at night, so sorry if I'm acting weird lately". 

Scott could sense Stiles' concern growing, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It's hard for me to explain... I get these flashes of images, of things I can't make out, and there's this voice talking. It's telling me that it's going to consume everything..."

"What do you think it means?" 

"I don't know! I keep hoping it's just a dream, Y'know?"

After that, the two lapsed into silence until they arrived. As Stiles, started to get out, Scott started hearing whispering next to his ears. He turned, startled, and looked around for the source of the noise, but to no avail. 

He got out of the jeep, and it seemed the whispers grew louder, still next to his ears. Scott, walked up to Stiles, turning around and looking every which way to try and find some animal or something. Scott barely registered Stiles talking to him, when he got a strong impulse to tear off into the forest. 

Suddenly, a strong and searing pain, almost as if his head was being split in two, overcame Scott. The whispers became screams, just like the ones from his dreams. Scott held his head between his hands, "STOP! GO AWAY!" 

Stiles was shocked at the sudden shift in Scott. He tried to hold onto him in an attempt to calm him down, but Scott fought against Stiles, thrashing in his arms. Scott pushed Stiles off him and ran off in the forest.

As Scott continued to run, the voice in his head continued to get louder and louder. The trees blurred by him and it seemed like seconds before he tripped over something solid. He rolled onto his back, the world spinning around him. In the background, Scott vaguely registered his name being called.

He heard the sound of someone running, and soon after, Stiles grabbed him by the front, "Scott! Are you okay?! Scott!"

Scott kept blinking, trying to fix his vision. He was just glad the voice in his head left. He propped himself up on his elbows unsteadily, "Yeah, I'm better now..." 

Scott noticed what looked like a body behind Stiles. 

"What? What is it," Stiles followed Scott's line of vision and jumped backwards when he saw the body.

Scott started to crawl towards it.

"What? What are you doing?! Scott! Don't you dare touch it," Stiles whispered.

Scott grabbed the body and rolled it over, eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw who it was.

Stiles looked over the face, "Who is he?"

"It's Graden..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be so certain about Graden...


End file.
